Gayab Daya:D
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Daya ne choda hai Ghar... naraj hai woh Abhijeet se... kya Abhijeet mana payega usse... ya fir Daya hai kisi khatare me...
1. Gayab Daya Part I:D

Some one ask me to recreate Room no 303 episode... when I am writing that I some how change wrote some scenes which are random... this story is collection of that scenes only...

sorry to requester... i will try to write some thing soon...

* * *

**Gayab Daya Part I:D**

Abhijeet with annoyed face looking at Daya…. Daya standing in front of him with boyish grin present on his face…. After a silence Abhijeet speaks…..

Abhijeet in anger: tumhe kahi hue bat samaj me nahi aati kya… maine keh diya na ki woh tumhe nahi milegi bas….

Daya stretch his lips and give smile to Abhijeet: boss…..

He did not speak any more words but continue smiling….. he knows Abhijeet….. ohhh what I am mentioning who knows Abhijeet better than Daya….. Abhijeet cannot ignore his smiling face for more time….. he will surrender against this smile soon… where Abhijeet is angry on himself as Daya's smile showing his effect….. He is about to agree on Daya's words when he realized that he can't so…..

Abhijeet in frustration: dekh Daya aaise hasne se kuch nahi hoga… (Daya understand that Abhijeet's mind state so he gives broader smile to Abhijeet…. So Abhijeet in anger) Kaha na smile mat karo….. sare ke sare dat ek sath under warna… ek jhatake se sare tod dunga samaj gaye…..

Daya now more naughty: boss mai toh woh leke hi rahunga chahe tum mano ya na mano….

After listening this words Abhijeet's anger on peak… he push Daya little bit back side…

Abhijeet pushing Daya back side: acha leke hi rahoge….. mai manu ya manu koi farak nahi padata toh jao na yaha se… musase bat karke time kue barbad kar rahai ho… jao abhi ke abhi yaha se chale jao…. Or karo aapane man ki bat…. Fir kue aaye ho yaha….. jao yaha se….. abhi ke abhi jao…. (he push Daya one more time)

Daya first gets shocked on Abhijeet's behaviors….. Abhijeet pushing him outside with the words chale jao yaha se…. he first try to understand the situation and then try to balance himself as push was really hard…. He move back side by two three steps and stop… He is really hurt with that second push….. because First push was not that hard and Daya think that Abhijeet is just kidding with him…. But second one declared that Abhijeet is very serious in his behavior….

Daya in shocking stage: Abhi yaar yeh kya kar rahai ho…. Sambhalke lag jayegi muse…..

Abhijeet's anger was on peak….. he is also hurt with Daya's last comment: Jab tumhe meri parwah nahi hai toh mai kue karu parwah… haan….. (He speaks in frustration and anger) tum bas jao yaha se ….. tumhe aapni marji hi chalani hai na toh jale jao yaha se… aapni shakal mat dikhana muse wapas…

He push Daya more harder this time….. which result that Daya was out of the room… with all hurt in his heart…. Abhijeet closes room door with a bang in front of Daya…. He is also hurt….. both hurtled hearted look at the close door from opposite side and sigh heavily…

That whole night Abhijeet was awake… thinking on what he did in anger and what Daya must be doing after that door closure…. He heard bike sound outside… and feels like its Daya's bike… he open the window to check but nobody is there so close window and decided to go outside and check… He move towards door and open the lock… but then change his mind again and seats on bed lying against the wall… in same seating position he fall in sleep due to mind stress…..

He wakes up in the morning and move out from room….. He check whole house….. but did not found Daya….. he check garage also and found that Qualis is there but Daya's bike was not there…..

Abhijeet murmur when he is returning to door steps: lo aagaya sabah ko ghussa… ab muh fulake baithe homge kahi jake…. (he make annoyed face) Chalo beta Abhijeet manalo unko….. tab tak na breakfast jayega gale ke ander na hi lunch….. pata nahi ussane kuch khaya hoga ya nahi…..mera ghussa kahi khane pe na nikal de… waise mushakil hai woh chij…

He is about to move outside after getting fresh…. At the same time, He found Daya's gun wallet and qualis keys on table near to door…. where Daya kept it all yesterday after returning from duty…..

Abhijeet check all: arre yeh sab toh yahi hai matlab jada dur nahi gaya hoga… per gun kaise chod ke ja sakta hai….. yeh abhi na dimag nahi hai issaka thikane pe…. kahi pyaar waar toh nahi hogaya na sahab ko…..

He smiles on his own thought that how Daya must have reacted on this comment….. he then think once and check Daya's room again…. And found a paper on writing table….. no words are there on it…. But Abhijeet found that paper is little bit spoiled at two three places…. He can guess it's a water drops comes out from his buddy's eyes….. he turn with a guilty look…. And he notice that Daya's travel bag was missing from top of the cupboard….. he hurriedly open Daya's cupboard… and found some cloths are missing too…..

Abhijeet in anger murmur: wah sahab ghar chod keg aye hai…. kya bat hai….. ab mai dat bhi nahi sakta na usse… warana sahab ghar chod ke jayenge…. Wah kya bat hai….

He takes the keys of qualis and move towards sea shore… favorite place of Daya to spend time when he was upset with something…

He check sea shore but not able to find Daya… so he move outside from sea shore..… when he was moving out..… he stops after seeing someone… he move towards him….. it's a tea stall which usually opens day and night at both the time… Abhijeet and Daya both knows that Tea Stall Man (TSM) well….. as whenever Daya goes at sea shore he drinks a cup of tea from this stall….

TSM saw Abhijeet and ask…..

TSM: arre sahab aaj aap akele… woh sahab nahi aaye sath me….. chai bana du sahab…

Abhijeet smiles faintly: nahi chai nahi… acha yeh batao kal woh aaya tha kya yaha…..

TSM: nahi toh sahab…

Abhijeet: arre raat ko toh woh chotu reheta hai na jara phone karke pucho na ussase…

TSM: Sahab kal chotu ki tabiyat thodi kharab thi toh mai hi tha raat bhar….. woh sahab yaha nahi aaye…..

Abhijeet in full tension leave the place….. He try to call Daya… Daya'a phone was ringing but he is not picking up the call….. He planned to move to berau… the second place where he can find Daya…..

Abhijeet enter in se the buear….. where ACP Rajat Vivek and Tasha are working together on some file… After seeing Abhijeet all wish him good morning…. Abhijeet just nodded in return….. and He move to check all the places where he can able to find Daya…

All are looking at Abhijeet who is on search mission….. finally when he did not find him… he seats in the chair with empty mind….. his heart his racing….. and brain don't want to think anything bad… ACP who are looking at his right hand mind… called him inside the cabin…

ACP pure concern in his tone: kya bat hai KYA DHUND RAHAI HO…..

Abhijeet in low tone tell everything to ACP and ACP is in anger now: Tum dono kabhi nahi sudharo ge….. Abhijeet kitani bar kaha hai tumse ki tum aapne ghusse pe kabu rakho…. Per nahi choti choti bato pe aakho se aag nikalne lagati hai tumhare…..

Abhijeet try to defend himself: nahi sir mai toh ussaki bhalayi ke liye kar raha tha woh sab…

ACP: haan toh karli bhalayi…. Or woh bhi kuch kam nahi hai…. aapani bat manawane ke kayi tarike hai ussake passs…. Waise iss bar wajah kya thi iss sab ke piche…

Abhijeet instantly: Daya ka mobile and ussaka PSP….. jisame woh din bhar ghussa reheta hai….. hum kal sham ko ankhoke doctor ke pass gaye the….. unhone kaha hai ki ankhome suajn jada der bright screen dekhne ki wajah se hai…..

ACP: or iss bat pe tumne usska PSP or mobile chin liya…

Abhijeet smiles a lot on that chin liya term from ACP

ACP: kya hua has kue rahai ho ab…

Abhijeet still smiling: sir chin liya aapn ek dum Daya jaisa word use kiya… (soon he realized that ACP asked him question) nahi sir Phone nahi le paya nas PSP hi liya hai…

ACP: Dhaka mara hai ghar ke bahar….

Abhijeet in bit anger: sir bas room ke bahar…. Or kya mera itna bhi huk nahi hai…..

ACP: huk pura hai Abhijeet bas waqt or halat galat the uss waqt…. Chalo koi bat nahi dhund lenege usse…..

ACP comes near to Abhijeet and pat on his shoulder….

* * *

**sorry for short chapter... i will complete this story in next two days... till then just tell me hows this... and where is Daya...**

**some spelling and grammatical errors are still there but I am trying to improve but it will happen gradually**


	2. Gayab Daya II :D

**I don't know How much I am suceeded but its just a random thought... may be I am fail on so many expectations sorry in advance **

* * *

**Gayab Daya II :D**

Abhijeet (in full tension): per sir woh mera phone kue nahi utha raha hai…

ACP (consoling him): kue ki woh tumse naraj hai na…

Abhijeet (disagree with ACP): Nahi sir bat kuch or hai… musase kitana bhi naraj ho woh mera phone utha hi lega….25 calls ke bad toh pakka utha hi lega….. (ACP shock to hear 25 calls but then he realized that it's a matter of two most idiot and crazy friends) Sirr…. Please aap try kijiye na…. aap ka call woh na uthaye aaisa ho hi nahi sakta…

ACP takes out his mobile and dialed Daya's number… but for him too there is no response… he dialed three times but same result was their… finally he concluded….

ACP (now he is also worried): Abhijeet Daya ki phone location pata karo jaldi….. kahi aaisa toh nahi ki woh kisi musibat me fas gaya ho…

Abhijeet instantly dialed Mobile company's number… and got the information which is shocking…. After looking Abhijeet's facial expressions…..

ACP ask: kya bat hai Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet: Sir Daya ke phone ki location hai…. (till now after seeing worried faces of Abhijeet and ACP all team members join them in inside the cabin) CID Bureau Building…. Andheri west….

ACP and all in one sound: kya?

Rajat: Daya sir yaha hai…. per aapne toh pura bureau dekha thana toh woh yaha kaise ho sakte hai…

Abhijeet answering to Rajat queries but in a mode that he is clearing his own doubts: shayad koi or jagah dhundi ho…. Shooting range ka area ho sakta hai kueki food court ka area toh maine dekha tha.,…. Forensic lab bhi….. (little bit loud voice) Vivek jara GPS system se Daya ka mobile track karo….

Vivek: Ji sir (He takes out I PAD and search Daya's mobile threw GPS system…)

Abhijeet in hurry: kaha hai woh haan…

Vivek (smiling): sir woh yahi aa rahai hai…

Vivek opened Bureau man on screen they can see Mobile is walking through corridor and about to enter inside and diir got open all look up…. They are expecting a 6 '2" person but disappointed to see a person of average hight…..

Abhijeet annoyed on disappointment so unintentionally his voice got raised: Kone ho tum or yaha kya kar rahai ho….. or tumhare pass Daya ka phone kaha se aaya…

Man bit scared but answere: sir mai…. mai Sanjeev hue…. shayad aap iss phone ki bat kar rahi ho…

He show a mobile which was kept in his Jeans pocket…

Abhijeet move ahead and grab the phone… he look at the phone… it's the familiar one….

Abhijeet in bit loud voice: kahase mila tumhe yeh…

Sanjeev: Sir kal raat ko kariban 2 baje mai aapni duty puri karke ghar ja raha tha….. tabhi ek bike mere samane se teji se ghujari or ussi bike wale ke jeb se yeh phone gira tha….

Abhijeet pointed towards photo hanged on a wall…. Its photo when he and Daya jointly get an award for solving a bank robbery case…..

Abhijeet: kya iss photo me joh mere sath khada hai yeh wahi adami tha…..

Sanjeev: pata nahi SIR ussane toh helmet pehena tha….. or andhera bhi itana tha,… shakal dekh gi nahi paya…..

Vivek ask instantly: Bike yaad hai uss adami ki…. Konsi thi….

Sanjeev: Bullet thi…. white colour me… bada shandar bike thi woh… (Abhijeet smiles under the teeth….) me toh usse hi dekh raha tha….. toh dekh ki ussaka phone gir gaya….. maine awaj bhi lagayi pichese per shayad bullet ki awaj me usse sunayi nahi diya…..

Rajat: koi bag wagera dekha tumne unnake pass…..

Sanjeev: Haan ek travelling bag tha unnke gale me….

ACP who is hearing so many questions asked him

ACP: yeh phone toh tum local police station me bhi de sate the…. Yaha kue aaye...

Sanjeev: sir woh iss ka joh screen hai na ussape yeh CID logo hai toh muse laga ki mai usse yahi leke aayu…..

Tasha: per tumne iss pe aaye hue phone uthaye kue nahi…

Sanjeev in complaining tone: sir yeh phone toh subah se itana baj raha hai… pehele kisi Abhi ke around 25 -30 call the or Phir Rawan ke 2-4 calls the…..

ACP give angry expressions to Abhijeet….. where Abhijeet down his head…and murmur: Mar gaya…..

Rajat Vivek and Tasha try their best to hide laughter blast….. Where Sanjeev is confused what happened

ACP to Abhijeet: tumhare uss dost ko toh mai bad me dekh lunga (Abhijeet still with down lead)

ACP continue to Sanjeev: fir uthaya kue nahi….

Vivek gave the answer: sir phone lock software ki wajah se… (all give questioning look to Vivek) sir woh naya software hai phone protection ke liye… sir iss ki wajah without password koi bhi iss phone ko unlock nahi kar sakata…. Or without unlocking na phone received hoga nahi cut hoga or nahi phone switched off hoga… yaha tak ki sim card change karne ke bad bhi yeh software without pass word phone use karne nahi dega….. sir kalhi yeh software maine Daya sir ke phone pe test ke liye dala tha… socha sab se jada aapna phone use wahi karte hai toh 24 hrs monitoring test ho jayega….

Sanjeev: Sir maine ek bar socha ki phone ki battery nikal du per fir socha CID wale sochenge ki maine phone churane ke liye aaisa liya….. issi liye phone ko chalu ho rakha…

They all thanks to Sanjeev and He left…

Abhijeet: Rajat Vivek jara Control room ko khabar kar do ki malad kandivali or ussake aas paas ke area me thik se checking kare…. Daya ki bike mile toh woh hume turant inform kare….

Rajat and Vivek get busy in call…. While Abhijeet is still worried about Daya as Daya does not have money phone gun ect….

Abhijeet thinking: yaar Daya itani se bat per itana kya ghussa hona yaar… itana bhi hak nahi hai kya mera tusape… ab toh tere pass paise bhi nahi hai gun bhi …. Kaha jayega…. Bhagwan na kare ki koi musibat me tu fas jaye…

He look at the phone in his hands: he try to open it but it requires password… He try to guess what it will be…..

Abhijeet murmur: pass word kya hoga….. usski birth date… nahi itana asan toh nahi rakhega password… hmmm meri birth date… na yeh bhi koi bhi guess kar sakta hai….. CID nahi three hi letters hai password toh 4 letters hai…. toh 4 letters wala dusara word… BOSS haan yahi hoga..…..

He enter the password and phone unlocked…. He check random folders and found a message folder which contains so many draft messages….. he open one random message… and started reading

Abhi yaar aaj mousum kitana acha hai thandi hawa hai… drive kerte waqt passenger seat pe tumhari yaad aa gayi…. kash tum hote…. Mai mast gana ga raha hue….. tum sath dete toh or maja aata…..

Abhijeet was shocked to read all this he checked another….

Boss aaj Fredy or mai bureau me akele the….. or Bhabhi ji ka phone aaya… kash tum hote…. Dono milke Fredy ki mast tang khichte… waise maine khichi thodi per maja nayi aaya… iss kam me toh tum hi expert ho…

Abhijeet reading all messages one after other,.,,,,, all are contain some very small small but wonderful some painful memories of Daya…. which he want to share with his best buddy….. but due to their team distribution, different duty hours and busy schedule not able to share… now in this days bureau they meet just for HI hello….. in house they meet each other once or twice in a week that one of them force himself to wait till other come and they had food together…. Some time they wait for each for more than four hours… but they are helpless it's their job there duty…..

So all those small movements, Daya stored in his phone with help of words…. This is the reason he is always in mobile typing test…. Abhijeet till now thinking he is playing some sorts of game on it…..

Ohh yaar Daya kitane sare kisse hai aaise joh humne miss kiye hai…. ab andaja ho raha hai… tum bhi na bhej nahi skata tha yeh sare message muse….. bas likh ke chod diye…. Mil muse nahi do char jhapad lagaye woh bhi teri style me toh mai bhi tera dost nahi…. Abhijeet decided what he wants to do after meeting Daya…..

Suddenly bureau phone rings Abhijeet takes the call and run outside…. Vivek and Rajat try to reach to him but before that he taken the qualis and move out….

Rajat Inform that to ACP and ACP commented: jarur Daya ke bareme kuch pata chala hoga usse….. issi liye nikal gaya phikar mat karo jaise hi Daya se mulakat hogi woh hume khabar kar dega…

Abhijeet in hurry enters inside the Hotel and goes to Reception…. He is breathless but do not want to waste time in breathing also.

With that increased breathing rate he manage to throw words to receptionist: dekhiye aapke hotel mai ek 6 ffeyt lamba hata kata sa admi ruka hua hai na… joh white colour ki bullet pe aaya hai…. muse ussaka room number chahiye….

Receptionist become confused so answered: Sir aaise me kaise bata sakti hue aap kiske bareme bat kar rahai hai…..

Abhijeet takes out his wallet and show it to her: yeh adami hai yaha…

Receptionist: jee sir…. Yeh sir toh room no 303 me ruke hai…

Abhijeet: Room no 303 keys please…

Receptionist totally shocked but still much politely: sorry sir per hum guest ki permission ke bina unnke room ki keys kisi ko bhi nahi de sakte….

Abhijeet hurriedly: pata hai muse….. per muse usski duplicate key chahiye ya aapke hotel ki master key… or wasie bhi mai C… (he stop for a while… he drop the idea to continue the words which he want to say…. if there is any media person it will be breaking news for them that TWO CID Officers had fight between them…. ACP sir already worn him about this…. But it makes him more angry) dekho maine kaha na muse keys chaiye toh chahiye…

The hotel manager comes near to reception after listening so much hala gulla over there….. all nearby public is also looking at reception to find out what is the exact matter…. After seeing angry man and helpless receptionist…. Manager interfere…

Manager: kya bat hai sir may I help you…..

Abhijeet give deadly look to manager…. Manager shiver for a while with that look… in those pair of eyes he can see pain care concern anger and eagerness to see someone… till now Abhijeet also realized that he is shouting with no reason….. so he controls on his anger…

Abhijeet declare to manager: muse room no 303 ki keys chahiye… or aap ki receptionist keh rahi hai ki woh nahi de sakti…

Receptionist try to give explanation: sir woh room already booked hai or keys guest ke pass hai…..

Abhijeet asked to clear his some doubt: kya woh guest iss waqt hotel mai hai

Receptionist becomes tense: pata nahi sir….

Abhijeet again become angry with that answer: kya aap yaha duty karti hai or aap ko pata nahi ki guest room mai hai ya nahi…..

Receptionist try to explain: sir unhone raat ko check in kiya tha…unn ke check in ke bad maine reception Prakash ko handover kiya or mai ghar chali gayi…. or ussake bad na maine unn guest ko dekha nahi unnka phone kabhi aaya… unhone toh room service bhi nahi managayi thi sir…..

Abhijeet asked: toh aapne inquiry nahi ki….

Receptionist: muse laga mere jane ke bad woh chale gaye hai… ab jab maine register dekha toh pata chala unnke check out ki entry nahi hai toh muse laga….

Abhijeet in anger burst out: muse laga maine socha bas aaise nibhati ho aapni duty tum…..

Manager try to cover up: sir shayad woh sach me bahar chale gate ho… mai Prakash ko bulata hue…..

Abhijeet stops him: nahi woh yahi hai muse yakin hai woh yahi hai (for a movement his eyes become watery his voice cracked….. but he manage to control on his emotions) muse woh door khona hai… manager please yeh kisi ki jindagi ka sawal hai…

Manager look at the Abhijeet and understand his genuine feelings….. after seeing current situation he ordered receptionist…..

Manager: Shital master keys dena…..

Shital gives keys to him and with the man Manager reach to room no 303…

Abhijeet is running so fast… He reach first to door and bang on it madly… He knows that there is no use to ask the inside person to open the door…

Manager come and insert the keys….. Lock got open….. they enter inside and found the man inside the room is sleeping on the bed….. a relax expression in his face sooth Abhijeet from inside… but soon his eyes caught something unusual…

He moves fast towards the table near to bed… manager follow him….. Abhijeet grab the bottle and read the letters….. SLEEPING PILLS… he check the bottle…. Its empty… then check the glass near on the table… its half feel…..

Abhijeet run toward the man on bed… he grab the man on bed and pleaded: Daya Daya…. yeh kya kiya tumne haan….. yaar itani bhi kya naraj gi thi….. itani si bat ki itani badi saja mat de muse…

He check the pulse rate it's on… it gives him some relief …. He turns to Manager

Man: aap please doctor bulayi ye jaldi…..

Manager move a side to call doctor…

Abhijeet grabs his mobile and call the first dial number…. Opposite person picks the call and Say: haan Abhijeet….. mill gaya woh

Abhijeet worried tone: haan sir per ek bohot badi gadbad ho gayi hai…..

ACP become serious: kya….

Abhijeet: sir shayad ussane sleeping pills kha li hai muse yaha ek empty bottle mili hai…..

ACP shouted: Abhijeet dimag thik hai tumhara itani si bat pe woh…

Abhijeet (he is now losing control on himself…. His voice is bit shaky): nahi sir kal muse woh dhakka nahi marna chahiye tha… per sir maine jan bhuch kar nahi kiya… woh bas ghuse mai maine…..

ACP (complete it) Abhijeet tum kabhi kabhi ghusse me kya kar jate ho yeh tumhe bhi nhai pata chalta….. tum fikar mat karo Doctor ko bulao tab tak mai waha aata hue…..

ACP knows that now situation is different for Abhijeet he wants ACP's support…

Here manager first call doctor and then calling local police….

Manager: hello Police Station Ji me Hotel Pristan se bol Raha hue…. yaha room no 303 me ek customer ne suiside attempt kiya hai…. ji customer ka naam hai…..

Till now Abhijeet finished his call with ACP and over heard conversation of Manager…. He immediately takes the phone from managers hand and instruct the Local Police officer…..

Abhijeet: Mai Snr Inspector Abhijeet CID Mumbai….(manager and receptionist are shocked on their place) Dekhiye hum iss case ke piche hai aap ko yaha aane ki jarurat nahi hai…

Local police inspector cuts the call after listening that CID is involved…. There is no question for Him to come and attend the call….

After a minute Doctor arrived and check Daya… he is looking serious…. After complete checkup he comes to Abhijeet….

Abhijeet asked in hurry: Doctor kya bat hai jada golia kha li hai kya…. Hospital shift karna padega kya…. Aap boliye mai jald se jald ambulance ko yaha khada kar deta hue…

Doctor place hand on Abhijeet's shoulder whose body is shacking badly: aap shant ho jayiye pehele warana kahi muse aapko hospital na bhejana pade…. (Doctor commented with a smile on his face)

Abhijeet in confusion: matlab

Doctor: do ya jada se jada teen golia khayi hai inhone woh bhi ek do ghate ke distance se….. haan per khali pet khayi hai iss liye thoda jada gehera asar ho gaya hai…. waise mera khayal hai inhe khud hi hosh me aane dijiye…. Per agar aap chahe toh mai inhe ek injection de deta hue….. take jaldi hosh me aa sake

Abhijeet become relax after listening Doctors talk: nahi doctor sone dijite isse….. Thank u so much doctor… aap nahi jante aaj aapne muse kitani badi khushi do hai…..

Doctor gain pat on Abhijeet's shoulder… Abhijeet take a relief breathes….. past few hours was so much painful for him…

Soon ACP Vivek and Rajat enter in hurry but after seeing smiling Abhijeet they also got relax….

ACP comes near to Daya's bed where Abhijeet was seating by taking Daya's hand in his hand : Abhijeet ek CID officer hoke itana bada dhoka kha gaye….

Abhijeet smile faintly: sir kya karu jabhi isski bat aati hai na mera dimag chalana hi band kar deta hai…..

ACP: waise ab kya irada hai…..

Abhijeet: mai isse ghar leke jaraha hue….. abhi issi waqt…..

They shifted Daya to DUO house in that sleeping position only… after that ACP Rajat and Vivek left from Abhijeet's house….. Abhijeet stay back…

HE order Daya's favorite food from his favorite restaurant….. Serves it on dining table….. And the waited for Daya to get up… After some time Daya get up and look around… saw he is in his room… first he thought he saw a bad night mare but then he look at the couch where his bag is packed….. Then look at Abhijeet who is packing his cloths in to the bag….. and he gets up in jerk…. instantly move to stop Abhijeet….

Daya in hurry: Abhi yeh kya kar rahai ho…

Abhijeet ignored him : tere kapade bag me bhar raha hue…..

Daya in tension and confusion: per kue…

Abhijeet turn to him and with firry eyes: tuse hi ghar chodke jana hai na toh mai bas madat kar raha hue teri…..

Daya understand that Abhijeet is hurt internally very badly… to sooth him… he try to feel naughtiness around…. He move on his bed and seat on it… mai kahi nahi ja raha hue samje tum…

Abhijeet in anger: kaise nahi jaoge dhake mar ke bahar nikalunga tumhe…..

Daya instantly reply: toh mai khidki se under aa jaunga per mai yaha se nahi jaunga…..

Abhijeet had tears in his eyes: toh kal kue chala gaya tha…..

Daya did not give any answer…. He just move towards Abhijeet and hug him…

Daya: tumne hi kaha tha na shakal mat dikhana…

Abhijeet: kya mera itana bhi huk nahi ki tuse dat du…..

Daya release Abhijeet from hug and pura huk hai boss… woh toh mai socha thoda daraunga toh tum muse PSP de doge…

Abhijeet punch him hard in tummy….

Daya instantly: Boss bachene kal se kuch nahi kahaya hai…..

Abhijeet completed the sentenced: bas nind ki goliya khayi….

Daya: arre woh kapado ke sath woh bottle bhi galati se rakhi di thi… muse laga bag me kahi paise milenge toh issi liye mai dhund raha tha….. toh yeh mili bhuk ke mare nind nahi aar hai thi toh…..

Abhijeet: toh goliya khali…. Puri bottle bhari hoti toh puri bottle kha jate….

Daya: haan or Dakar bhi nahi marta

Abhijeet asked: Daya… tumne room service se khana kue nahi managaya…..

Daya bit angry on hotel: arre woh hotel bekar hai check in karne ke bad maine dekha waha likha huatha ke raat ke 12 baje ke bad khana nahi milega… or bahar khaneke liye paise nahi the…..

Abhijeet: Haan wallet lena yaad kaise reh sakata hai…. kabhi hotel ka bill diya bhi toh nahi hai tumne….

Daya in naughty tone: haan yeh bat toh hai boss… (Daya become serious) or phone bhi pata nahi kaha gaya mera…

Abhijeet hand over Daya's phone as he now knows why that phone is so much important to Daya…

Daya open the phone and found that not all draft messages are there in draft box….

He hurriedly searches all the folders and found all messages are send to Abhijeet's number…. He look up and found Abhijeet standing in front of him with folded hands… looking at him with bit anger….

Abhijeet asked: bheje kue nahi

Daya: bas boss maine socha aaise chote chote messages bej ke tumhe disturb na karu…..

Abhijeet hit a jhapad on Daya's face which is not that hard but not that much soft too….. then seat next to him and

Abhijeet: Daya tere yeh chote chote messages Jaan hai hum dono ke dosti ki….. or yeh itani badi badi bate tere dimag me aayi hi kaise…. Bada aaya tumhe disturb nahi karana chata tha… (he said words in same tone as Daya did)

Abhijeet about to hit one more punch when Daya slips from there and move out from the room and saw dining table full with the stuff he like…..

DUO enjoyed their food… and

Finally Daya ask for PSP and Abhijeet ignore him and move inside the room…..

When he about to sleep a message drop in to his inbox….. he read it

" Boss mere bags joh pack kiye the woh unpack kon karega…"

Abhijeet replied to msg: "kya jarurrat hai waise bhi woh sare kapde toh purane hogaye hai or tuse tight bhi hogaye hai"

Daya open Abhijeet's room door and kya bat hai toh kal subah hum shopping jayenge… muse kali pili nili har colour ki ek ek shirt chaiye or jeans bhi…

Abhijeet throw pillow to Daya: Daya ke bache tu nahi sudharega ja so ja

Daya move to his room after dropping good night msg in Abhijeet's inbox…..

* * *

**Please read and review **


End file.
